duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Human's Life
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1998 Disney/Pixar film, "A Bug's Life". Cast: * Flik - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon; 1997) * Atta - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Dot - Lilo (Lilo & Stitch) * Queen - Miss Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Aphie - Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Max and Enrique (Dragon Tales) * Mr. Soil - Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) * Dr. Flora - Moana * Thorny - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Cornelius - Professor Oak (Pokemon; 1997) * Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * Ant that gets tired - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Hopper - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) * Molt - Seth (Dinosaur King) * Grasshoppers - Various Villain Humans * Thumper - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Axel and Loco - Zander and Ed (Dinosaur King) * Grasshopper next to Mort, Axel and Loco - Clayton (Tarzan) * 2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - James and Butch (Pokemon; 1997) * Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Children * P.T. Flea - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Francis - Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory) * Slim - Valhallen (Dexter's Laboratory) * Heimlich - The Infragible Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dim - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Gypsy - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Manny - Mamoru Chiba (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Rosie - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Tuck and Roll - Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) * Fly Brothers - Phineas and Ferb * Baby Maggots - Baby Roshan (Ice Age), and Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Harry and Bug friend - Fflewddur Fflamm and Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Maui (Moana) * Mime Bug - Dee Dee as a Mime (Dexter's Laboratory: The Laughing) * Cockroach Waitress - Lum (Urusei Yatsura) * Mosquito Waitress - Andrina (The Little Mermaid) * Slick - Genie (Aladdin) * Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Thud the Big Fly - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) * Bird - Fiona (Shrek) * Baby Birds - Farkle, Fergus, and Felicia (Shrek) * Woody (in Outtakes) - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) Scenes: # A Human's Life part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time # A Human's Life part 2 - Princess Rei Gets Stressed Out # A Human's Life part 3 - Ash Ketchum's Invention # A Human's Life part 4 - Lilo Meets Ash # A Human's Life part 5 - Ash Loses the Food # A Human's Life part 6 - The Human Villains! # A Human's Life part 7 - Lilo Meets HIM # A Human's Life part 8 - Ash's Trial # A Human's Life part 9 - Ash Goes for Help/"On Your Own" # A Human's Life part 10 - Doc's Circus # A Human's Life part 11 - Doc Gets Burnt # A Human's Life part 12 - City Lights # A Human's Life part 13 - Ash Tries to Find Warriors # A Human's Life part 14 - The Robin Hood Act # A Human's Life part 15 - Ash's Flight Home # A Human's Life part 16 - Ash is Back # A Human's Life part 17 - Celebration # A Human's Life part 18 - "Circus Humans!?" # A Human's Life part 19 - An Ogre! # A Human's Life part 20 - Rei Apologizes to Ash # A Human's Life part 21 - Ash Has A Plan # A Human's Life part 22 - Building the Bird # A Human's Life part 23 - The Human Villains' Hideout # A Human's Life part 24 - The Human Villains' Go Back to the Island # A Human's Life part 25 - The Party # A Human's Life part 26 - Battle Stations # A Human's Life part 27 - The Human Villains Arrive # A Human's Life part 28 - Lilo Runs For Her Life # A Human's Life part 29 - Lilo Begs Ash to Come Back # A Human's Life part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) # A Human's Life part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) # A Human's Life part 32 - Ash to the Rescue # A Human's Life part 33 - Doc Burns the Bird # A Human's Life part 34 - The Humans Band Together # A Human's Life part 35 - The Fight # A Human's Life part 36 - The Chase/Dr. Z's Demise # A Human's Life part 37 - Happy Times Again # A Human's Life part 38 - End Credits Movie Used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Trivia: * This spoof will be a musical. * This is the second movie-spoof to use the English Pokemon intro. The first being ''The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective''. Cast Gallery: Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages-0.jpg Sailor Mars (TV Series).jpg Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Dr. Z in Dinosaur King.jpg Seth in Dinosaur King.jpg Him in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg Valhallen in The Powerpuff Girls.jpg The Infraggable Krunk.jpg Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg Sailor-moon-serena-sailor-moon-5.37.jpg Tuxedo Mask in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg Zoe Drake (TV Series).jpg Fred Flintstone in the Cocoa Pebbles Commercial.jpg Zander in Dinosaur King.jpg Ed in Dinosaur King.jpg Taran-0.jpg Lum in TV Series.jpg Felicia in Shrek Forever After.jpg Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions